Malibu Beach House
The Malibu Beach House which is the main setting in the show, is located in the city of Malibu. It was owned by Charlie Harper until his death in 2011. Its residents include Alan Harper, and his son Jake Harper on weekends. In Season 9, it was put up for sale by Alan and Jake after Charlie's death while in Paris with Rose in between the events of "That Darn Priest" (Season 8) and Nice to Meet You, Walden Schmidt (Season 9). Following Charlie's funeral, a few celebrities like John Stamos, Jenna Elfman and Thomas Gibson view the house but did not buy. Eventually, Walden Schmidt ended up buying the house. After Walden buys the house, Alan moves out briefly to live with his mother Evelyn but eventually Walden allows Alan and Jake to continue living in the house permanently. Since Nine Magic Fingers, Alan and Walden are the current owners of The Malibu Beach House as of Season 9. It has lately been remodled to look more high tech, incorporating voice activated machines. Jake Harper thinks that it's possibly haunted by the spirits of angry women, leading to the misfortunes that the men of the house suffer from. Mostly Charlie because he was obsessed with women and booze after his untimely "death". Now, Walden Schmidt, Alan and Jake Harper are the current residents of the Malibu Beach House as of 2013. Former residents are Chelsea, Lisa and Charlie Harper, who died in between Seasons 8 & 9 (That Darn Priest & Nice to Meet You, Walden Schmidt) Berta is the Malibu Beach House housekeeper. Her first employer at the beach house was Charlie Harper until his death. Now, her current employers are Walden Schmidt and Alan Harper, which is the reason why she continues coming to the beach house every day. Walden redecorated most of the house except Alan and Jake's rooms in the episode "Thank You For The Intercourse". Instead the house color is light gray and Charlie's piano was removed along with his furniture (jazz posters, couches, paintings, Charlie's bedframe, end tables, lamps, desk, tables, office supplies, portrait of Jake, curtains, porch light, deck chairs, plants, BBQ, most doors except Alan and Jake's bathroom doors, floor tiles and kitchen appliances) and replaced with a computer and so was the kitchen and the living room TV is a giant flat HD screen. The Malibu Beach House Owners *Previous Homeowners Before Charlie Harper (former) *Charlie Harper - Prior to the Pilot to That Darn Priest (former) *Alan Harper - Nice to Meet You, Walden Schmidt (former, from Charlie's death until Walden bought it) *Alan Harper & Walden Schmidt- Slowly and In A Circular Fashion - Present (current, Walden put Alan's name on the deed) The Malibu Beach House Housekeepers *Berta - Prior to the Pilot - Present The Malibu Beach House Residents *Charlie Harper: Prior to the Pilot to That Darn Priest (former) *Alan Harper: 2003 - present (current) *Jake Harper: 2003 - 2014 (former, stationed in Japan for the time being, room was taken over by Jenny and later Louis) *Walden Schmidt: 2011 - present (current) *Jenny Harper: 2013 - 2014 (former, slept in Jake's room. Moved in with Evelyn to make room for Walden and Alan's new child) *Louis: 2014 - present (current, Walden and Alan's foster child) *Lisa: Unknown - Prior to the Pilot (former) The Malibu Beach House Cars *Previous Cars before the Jaguar XK Convertible (former) *Jaguar XK Convertible: Unknown - 2004 (former) *Mercedes CL600: 2004 - 2011 (former) *Fisker Karma: 2011 - 2013 (former) *Cadillac Escalade: 2013–Present (Current) * 2001 Volvo V70 Station Wagon: 2003-Present (Current) Trivia *It was confirmed in the episode "Hello, I am Alan Cousteau" that Evelyn sold the house to Charlie. *It was confirmed in the episode "Who's Vod Kanockers?" that Steven Tyler rented a house next door to Charlie. *In the episode "Bazinga! That's From a TV Show ", it is confirmed that Walden buys a new Cadillac Escalade. * Alan Harper's car (The Volvo V70 Station Wagon), is often referred to by Charlie Harper as an "'89 Volvo", even though the car is far too new to be a 1989 model. Category:Locations *Of the main characters to have lived in the beach house, Jenny spent the shortest time living there.